


These Days Are So Long (without you)

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous!Harry, M/M, Model AU, foster parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this title is stupid af.</p><p>btw- there's no point to this fucking story</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Days Are So Long (without you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a Model, a Teenager, and a Trip to Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432438) by [arainyromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance). 



> sequel to (a model, a teenager, and a trip to paris) http://archiveofourown.org/works/1432438

“Babe, I’ve got a meeting.”  
  
Louis spun around in his chair, rolling himself to the doorway where Harry was standing. Harry was already dressed, hairband pulling his hair out of his eyes and his ripped, leather shoes on his feet.  
  
“It’s your third meeting this week.” Louis frowned.  
  
Harry sighed and put his hand on Louis’ head, running his hand through his caramel locks. “I know, babe. I think this might have to be a long one tonight. Why don’t you have someone over? Haven’t seen Liam in a while.”  
  
“‘Cause he’s got a girlfriend.” Louis mumbled, pushing Harry’s hand off his head. Harry sighed and tilted Louis’ head up by his chin, leaning down and kissing him softly on his lips.  
  
“You know I don’t want to leave you in the first place but it’s work.” Louis felt bad that he was acting childish but they’ve barely had any time together in the past week due to Louis’ schoolwork and Harry’s actual work, not to mention that that the last time they had sex was Saturday and it was Thursday and that was way too long.  
  
“I know.” Louis said, standing and hugging the older man. Harry wrapped and arm around his waist, walking to the front door together. They kissed once more before Harry opened the door. “Have someone over, okay? I don’t want you to be alone all the time.”  
  
“Maybe.” Louis smiled, pulling him down for a hug before pushing out with a ‘go to your stupid meeting’.  
  
“I love you.” Harry’s dimpled smile came out.  
  
“I love you, too.” Louis responded, sending him a flying kiss. The man caught it and put it in his pocket. Louis laughed and waved his hand, motioning to Harry to go to his meeting.  
~  
Louis was alone for probably an hour and a half, to which he spent ordering and eating pizza, when he heard the buzzer.  
  
Knowing that Harry would’ve texted if he was coming back early, Louis looked through the peephole, finding that he only saw a puff of brown.  
  
Unsure and slightly nervous, Louis called out. “Who is it?”  
  
“A new neighbor! I moved in a couple doors down.” It was a boy’s voice and he didn’t sound too menacing. Louis unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
In front of him was boy, not looking too much older than him. His hair was gelled up to touch the sky and that was probably why Louis couldn’t see his face.  
  
“Hey, mate. I’m Nick.” The boy introduced himself. “Are you alone?” He waltzed in, plopping himself down on the couch. “Ooh, pizza.”  
  
“Um, come in?” Louis said sassily, slamming the door shut.  
  
“Thanks, mate but I’m already in. You live here with your parents?” Nick asked, taking a slice of Louis’ pizza and putting his feet up on the coffeetable. Louis wrinkled his nose, knowing that Harry wouldn’t like it.  
  
Louis shoved his legs off. “Yeah, I live here with my dad. Don’t you have parents you need to get back to? Or maybe a stoner boyfriend?” Louis knew he was by just by the way he talked and assumed he smoked by the amount of cologne he drowned himself in.  
  
“Parents because my boyfriend dumped me when I told him I was moving but I don’t need to get back yet. I already hid all my porn and dildos.” Nick informed him, finishing the pizza slice and tossing the crust back in the box.  
  
“Can you leave?” Louis asked, trying to be polite.  
  
“Why? You have your boyfriend over or something?” Nick guessed.  
  
“No, I just don’t like you.” He wasn’t good at being polite.  
  
Nick raised a brow. “Aren’t you a forward fucker. This is good because I don’t like you either.”  
  
“I don’t see how it’s a good thing.” Louis told him, sitting against the couch arm, lying until he could reach Nick and kick his legs.  
  
Nick yelped and brushed the spot where Louis kicked him. “Watch it, mate, I just got these pants.”  
  
“From where, the garbage?” Louis snapped back.  
  
“We are going to get along quite fine, little one.” Nick said, patting Louis’ head.  
~  
Much to Louis’ surprise, the quiffed boy was right. The more they bantered, they more they found out they actually had some things in common.  
  
But Louis still hated everything he did.  
  
Nick was 17 and going to some university next year and his parents wanted to be close to him so they moved. On occasion, Nick smokes weed but usually he drinks and parties, sneaking into the house in the early mornings. He just was gay as Louis but he was a top, making Nick wink and make loud obscene noises to which Louis kicked him again but this time, rubbing pizza grease on his pants.  
  
They talked for a long time that Louis didn’t notice how dark it was until the door opened and Harry came in.  
  
“Babe? I’m back.” His voice was tired and he was mumbling.  
  
Louis stopped mid sentence and stood up, rushing over to the tired man. “Harry! We have new neighbors!” He pointed to Nick. “This is one third of the Grimshaws.”  
  
Nick stood, his mouth open and his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of their sockets. “Your dad is Harry Styles? The model? Harry Styles?”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Nick.” Harry said, grabbing Nick’s hand and shaking it. “Sorry but I’ve just had the longest meeting of my life. I have to go to bed before I pass out.” He kissed Louis’ head and he was gone as quick as he came.  
  
“Sorry, Nick, but I think you should go now.” Louis said.  
  
Still shocked, Louis had to lead him to the door. Nick was muttering under his breath, repeating ‘Harry Styles’.  
  
“See you around.” Louis said, closing the door on him, listening to him mumble.  
~  
Louis woke up and got ready for school, kissing Harry’s cheek as a goodbye.  
  
A hand wrapped around his wrist. “Where’re you going?” Harry mumbled, eyes still shut and looking like he was totally asleep.   
  
“School, babe. I’ll see you tonight.” Louis leaned down to kiss his cheek again but Harry moved his head and their lips locked.  
  
“I love you.” Harry said.  
  
“I love you, too.” Louis responded, watching as Harry smiled as he went back to sleep, looking so cuddly and adorable.  
  
Louis left the flat and went to the elevator. He fiddled on his phone as he waiting for the silver doors to open. When he heard the beep, Louis looked up and saw Nick standing there, wearing purple pants and and a bright orange shirt.  
  
“Lewis!” Nick exclaimed.  
  
He slowly entered the elevator, eyeing Nick’s outfit.   
  
“What the fuck are you wearing?”  
  
Nick looked down at his clothes. “Is it the shoes? I told my mom that these brown shoes don’t go with this outfit but I couldn’t find the any other pair.”  
  
“The shoes are the least of your problems.” Louis pushed the button and the doors shut.  
  
“Wow, harsh.” Nick feigned a blow to the heart, “Where you going?”  
  
“It’s Friday. Everyone under the age of 18 has school.” Louis rolled his eyes, watching as the screen above the doors read ‘lobby’. “See you later.”  
  
Nick pulled him back by his backpack. “Wait, do you want a ride? I have to go there anyway.” He waved a piece of paper in his hands. “Enrollment forms and shit.”  
  
Louis wanted to say no because there was no way in hell he would ever be seen with someone where that outfit but then he decided why not. “Sure, but I’m turning the radio all the way up.”  
~  
“It’s Friday!” Harry shouted once Louis came back home.  
  
Louis shut the door, knowing where this was going.  
  
“Yes, Harold. I am aware of the date.” The small boy responded, dropping his bag on the floor and toeing off his shoes. He loosened his tie and ruffled his hair, making Harry bit his lip and eye the curvy boy.  
  
“It’s the weekend. No meetings, no school.” Harry hinted.  
  
“Yes, Harold. I am aware of this.” Louis smirked, unbuttoning a few buttons at the top of his button up.  
  
“It’s been almost a week, Lou.” His voice dropped an octave. Harry stalked towards Louis, walking behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him tight as he nipped at his neck. Louis moaned and moved his neck, giving Harry easy access, letting the taller man’s tongue lick underneath his collar.   
  
“I want you, Daddy. I want you so bad.” Louis whined, his hand reaching behind him to tug Harry’s curls.  
  
Harry growled against Louis’ skin, turning the boy around, picking him up and letting him wrap his legs around his waist, taking them to the bedroom.  
~  
Harry was washing Louis in the bathtub when he told Louis.  
  
“I’ve got a show next Wednesday.” Harry told him, rubbing body wash over Louis.  
  
“Where? Milan?” Louis asked, recalling Harry saying something about Milan a couple days before.  
  
“No, it’s here, in the city.” Harry informed him. “Do you want to come with?”  
  
“Course.” Louis smiled. “Will Zayn be there? I like him.”  
  
“You know, you’ve brought Zayn up a lot since you met him. I’m getting jealous over here.” Harry told him. He was so possessive of Louis and he loved it.  
  
“You should. I like him more than you.” He said playfully.  
  
“Ah, I’m hurt.” Harry said, falling against the bathtub. Louis giggled, turning around on Harry’s legs so they were face to face in the tub.  
  
“Oh, you know you’re the only one for me, you big dummy.” Louis said before attaching himself to Harry like a koala.  
~  
Louis and Harry spent their Sunday like they always do. Louis sits in the living room and pretends to do his homework while Harry does other stuff before they somehow end up having sex.  
  
But today was different.  
  
“There’s someone outside.” Harry announced as he came back with the paper.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I picked up the paper and I heard someone through the mail slot.” Harry explained.  
  
Louis blinked. “Who was it?”  
  
“Dunno.” He opened the paper and began reading the comics.  
  
“Are you going to check who it is?”  
  
“Nah, they’ll go away.”  
  
Louis looked at him for a few seconds and got up, going to the front door. He looked through the peephole and saw someone regretfully familiar.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
“Why are standing outside the door like a creep.” It wasn’t even a question.  
  
“I didn’t know how to announce my presence. I usually just burst in and scream ‘the master is here’ but this is a famous person’s door.” Nick explained, looking unsure.  
  
“I’m assuming it isn’t a murderer. Invite them in, Lou.” Harry shouted from behind him. Louis shut the door.  
  
“I don’t want to!” He whined.  
  
“Louis.” It was one of those parenting warning noises.  
  
With a sigh, Louis opened the door again. “The only reason that you’re coming in is because Harry said I had to.”  
  
“Why, how generous of you.” Nick smiled, walking in past Louis, a cloud of cologne following him and making Louis choke.  
  
“Hello, there.” Harry greeted the boy.  
  
Nick froze, looking at the model in shock.  
  
“Hello?” Harry waved a hand in front of him.  
  
Louis hit his face. “Mate, you’ve been him before. Get over it.”  
  
“We’ve met?” Harry asked Louis.  
  
“Yeah, a couple days ago, when you came home totally exhausted from that meeting.” He tried to remind him but his face was still blank. “It’s understandable that you don’t remember him. Nick’s not really memorizing.”  
  
That insult must have made an impact because Nick snapped out of his shock.  
  
“That’s very insulting, little one. I make quite the impression.” Nick said, one hand on his hip and the other patting Louis’ head.  
  
“Staying frozen does make quite the impression.”  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“Not in front of my daddy, you weirdo.” Louis told him, smirking as he saw Harry’s shocked face, ignoring Nick’s slight brow raise. “Why are you even here?”  
  
“My mom was pissing me off so I was going to see if you wanted to go shopping.” Nick explained.  
  
“Sounds fun.” Harry commented, taking his wallet out of his pocket and handing some money in Louis’ hand. “Here, take a 100 pounds. Have fun.”  
  
He took a seat on the couch and started reading the newspaper. Louis shouted after him. “You’re just going to let this guy you’ve just met take me away? I don’t want to.”  
  
“He’s just taking you shopping, Lou. Don’t be such a drama queen.”   
  
That ticked Louis off. “You know what, wait here, Nick. I’m going to change into something tighter.” He announced, marching to his room.  
  
Louis came back, not in his gray sweats and ripped t- shirt, but wearing his tight black jeans and a red shirt with a collar that dipped low to expose his collarbones.  
  
“How do I look?” Louis asked, spinning around.  
  
Harry glanced at Louis above the paper. “Lovely, darling. Have fun, boys.”  
  
Louis huffed and Nick laughed lightly, pulling the small boy by his elbow. “Come on, Louis. Let’s go to this store someone told me about. They said they have the best clothes.”  
~  
“There are no words to explain how much I hate you right now.”  
  
“Oh, shut up, Lewis.” Nick told him, putting a hat on and tilting it up and down. “Do you think I look good in this hat?”  
  
Louis didn’t even look at him. “No.”  
  
“You didn’t even look, you fucker.”  
  
“I don’t need to look to know that you look ugly.”  
  
Nick, deciding that the hat wasn’t his style, put the hat back. “Aren’t you just a ball of sunshine. Let’s go.”  
  
“Can’t I go home now?” Louis whined. Obviously, Nick and he clicked for two seconds and it wasn’t coming back. That and the fact that his clothes were too tight. He wanted to go home and rip off his jeans. Well, he wanted Harry to do the ripping. Ugh, outside was hot, why did he have to wear jeans.  
  
“Let’s just go eat something.” Nick tried pulling Louis down the street, away from his car.  
  
“I’m not hungry.” Louis yanked his arm out of Nick’s surprisingly strong grip. “Seriously, I just want to go home.”  
  
Nick looked at Louis’ face. “Fine, okay.”  
~  
“Daddy, I’m home!” Louis shouted, shutting the door.  
  
Louis made it all the way to the couch and lied on his stomach before he realized there was no response, no feet coming to him, nothing baking the oven.  
  
“Harry?” Louis lifted himself up and listened. Nothing.  
  
He got up and walked around the flat, looking for his curly- haired fashion model foster parent.  
  
All he found was a note on the kitchen table.  
  
‘Baby, I have a last minute meeting with a new photographer. I won’t be long and i seriously think i’ll be home just a few minutes before you so this might be useless. xx Harry’ Louis read.  
  
“Not very useless.” Louis said to himself, crumpling the paper in his hand and missing as he tossed it in the direction of the wastebasket.  
  
Louis peeled off his jeans and shirt, going through Harry’s clothes and finding a shirt that was big on him but he put it on anyways because that’s how he liked it, and dragged himself back to the couch. He lied down and turned on the television, flipping through channels, hoping to see something that would interest him somehow.  
  
He was ten minutes into a re- run of Law and Order when the door opened.  
  
“I brought chinese!” A voice boomed, heavy footsteps approaching him.  
  
Louis turned around and saw the boy he just left with two bags of food in his hands.  
  
“Why do you keep coming here.” Louis was obviously irritated but he took a bag and ate the first box he opened, which appeared to be spicy chicken. The other boy relaxed himself on the couch, acting like he was in his own house.  
  
“I told you, I’m not going home.” Nick said, spitting as he spoke and ate at the same time, his feet in Louis lap, which he immediately pushed off.  
  
Louis ended up ignoring everything the loud boy said and did, just eating the free food.  
~  
“Lou? Are you home?” The two boys on the couch looked to the front door, finding Harry coming in with a bag, his shirt only halfway buttoned, a style he’d become recently appealed to. “I brought dinner since I-.” He stopped when he saw an extra person.  
  
“Nick’s here.” Louis announced.  
  
“I can see that.” Harry said, slowly approaching them, eyeing the chinese take- out boxes on the coffeetable. “I also see that you two ate.”  
  
Nick took that as his cue to stand. “Um, I didn’t want to go back home so I brought some take- out. I hope that’s okay?”  
  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it!” Harry smiled. “Since you ate, I’ll just eat by myself in my room. Have fun doing whatever you’re doing.”  
  
He put the fedora he was wearing on Louis, the boy watching as Harry walked away and suddenly his Sunday routine was kicking in.  
  
Louis only lasted a few minutes before he was saying, “Hey, fuckface, get out of my house.”  
  
“It’s not a house.” Nick informed him.  
  
Louis kicked his legs and pushed the older boy off the couch.  
  
“Aren’t you a strong little guy.” Nick frowned, rolling on the floor.  
  
“I’m going to kick you until you leave.”  
  
“Jesus, kid, I’m leaving.” Nick stood up and smelled the fedora on Louis’ head before leaving.  
  
“Weirdo.” Louis muttered, taking the hat off and leaving it on the couch, walking to Harry’s room. He found the man on his bed, in his pajamas, eating a take- out box of pasta from the bag from when he came home.  
  
Louis watched and waited until Harry’s huge mouth was full to talk to him.  
  
“Whatcha doing?” He asked cutely, hopping into the room and jumping on the bed.  
  
Harry coughed, hitting his chest to clear his airway but it was Louis handing him his beer on the nightstand that stopped his coughing.  
  
“Why aren’t you with Nick?” Harry finally got out.  
  
“Told the jackass to go home.”  
  
Harry hit his head slightly. “Louis, that’s quite rude.”  
  
“But I just wanted to spend the night with you!” Louis whined, hugging him around the waist and burying his head in Harry’s warm neck.  
  
Harry smiled. “Well, hop into the sheets. Do you want some pasta?”  
  
Louis picked out another plastic fork from the take out bag.  
~  
It was Wednesday night and it was about 1 in the morning when Harry and Louis made it back to their flat complex. There was a party after the show and Louis was excited to finally meet up with Zayn again so Harry just decided that they would go and Louis could skip school the next day, er, later that day.  
  
On their way home, a guy rushed past them, knocking Louis to the wet ground.  
  
“Hey!” Harry shouted angrily but the guy was already running down the street. “What a jackass. Don’t move, I’ll pick you up.”  
  
The younger boy wasn’t hurt at all but he liked it so he let him.  
  
“Are you hurt anywhere, babe?” Harry asked, nodding politely to the doorman.  
  
“I’m alright.” Louis said, wrapping an arm around his neck.  
  
“Are you sure?” Harry asked again, pushing the button for the elevator. Louis nodded and hid his face in Harry’s warm chest.  
  
It wasn’t until they got to their flat that they saw a very drunk Nick struggling to unlock his door that Louis stood up.  
  
“Nick? Are you alright?” Louis said slowly.  
  
The boy turned his head and a wide smile spread on his face. “Looouis!” He held out the first part of Louis’ name as long as he could, ending it with a hiccup.  
  
“Are you drunk?” He asked and the response that Louis got was a wild laugh.  
  
“Hella drunk, mate.” Nick cackled out.  
  
“Come on, Nick. Let’s get you inside.” Harry said and they managed to get him on the couch. The boy lied face down, one leg thrown against the back of the couch.  
  
“Come on, I’m tired.” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and starting to walk towards their bedroom but Harry wasn’t budging.  
  
“Lou, we can’t just leave him like this.” Harry said. “We have to, like, get a barf bucket or something.”   
  
Louis sighs and taps his foot impatiently when Harry mumbles something and leaves. He hears a pot clanging and a ‘fuck’ and a thud. Harry’s back in a couple minutes with the bathroom trash and a blan-  
  
“Fuck no.” Louis says, taking the blanket from Harry’s hands.  
  
Harry sighs and says, “Louis.”  
  
“This is my pink drunk blanket, Harold, for when I am drunk.” Louis says.  
  
Harry plunks the blanket from Louis’ small hands. “Louis, this is for a guest and the other blankets aren’t clean because somebody likes to do stuff by themselves with their vibrating toys when I’m not around. It’s either this or he’s going in your bed.”  
  
Louis’ eye twitches and he turns around, letting Harry fix the couch for Nick, covering him in the blanket and moving his head above the bucket in case he throws up in his sleep.  
  
“Are you done yet?” Louis asks, stomping his little foot.  
  
“Yeah, I am.” Harry hugs him from behind, kissing his neck. Louis sighs and twists his neck so he can kiss Harry on the lips.  
  
“I’m so tired. Let’s go to bed.” Louis says, taking Harry’s hand and leading him to their bedroom. Harry’s chuckling behind him but he freezes and Louis is just pulling on his hand and not getting anywhere.  
  
“What?” Louis asks.  
  
“We can’t sleep together, Louis. Nick’s here.”  
  
“Why not? We can just sleep.”  
  
Harry looks at Louis with raised brows. “Louis, you and I both know I just had a show tonight and you can’t keep your hands off this.”  
  
Louis’ blushing slightly and then he’s mumbling, “Fine. But I’m going to jack off thinking about you.”  
  
“I should think so.” Harry smiles, leaning down and kissing him. They brush their teeth together and change into their pajamas. Harry carries Louis to his bed.  
  
“I love you.” He kisses his forehead.  
  
“I love you, too.” Louis says back, pulling Harry down by his shoulders to kiss his lips.  
  
“Goodnight.”  
~~~  
“Morning.”  
  
There are wet lips on his forehead and Louis is giggling.  
  
“Babe, you’re slobbering all over me.” Louis says, pushing the person away. “You smell so bad.”  
  
“You don’t exactly smell like a bunch of roses yourself.”  
  
Louis’ eyes widen as he realizes that that voice is not the deep, gravelly, ass- clenching morning voice of Harry. He whips around, trapped in someone’s arms, coming face to face with Nick.  
  
“Fuck!” Louis shouts, trying to back away but, holy shit, Nick’s arms are strong as hell.  
  
“What!” There’s a muffled shout and a thud and scrambling and Louis’ door being slammed open. Harry is standing there, hair wild and eyes crazy.  
  
Harry sees the two in bed and his crazy look is mega crazy for a second but then it’s unreadable. His lips slowly turn into a smile. A creepy as hell smile.  
  
“What are you two doing in the same bed?” He asks. Louis isn’t sure how to respond. Harry’s expression is one that he’s never seen before.  
  
“Um, to be honest, I don’t even know what I’m doing here. I got too drunk last night.” Nick says. Harry’s eyes are burning holes in his arms that are still around Louis. Louis kicks the other boy away and his arms are jelly and he falls to the floor. It’s worse when he gets up because where the fuck did his clothes go and why the actual fuck is his dick hard.  
  
Harry’s smile is too big and it’s obviously hurting his face.  
  
“Yeah, I-I don’t know-w how this ha-happened.” Nick stutters, face like a cherry. He takes the bedsheets, Louis’ bedsheets, and wraps himself in it, leaving Louis on the bed in his underwear and Harry’s shirt that extra big on him.  
  
“I’ll just take my leave.” Nick says and then he’s standing face to face with Harry, whose not letting him through. Harry stares at him for a full minute before he steps aside. Nick sneaks by and Harry and Louis are staring at each other when they hear the door slam.  
  
“You know I would nev-  
  
“I know.” Harry interrupts him.  
  
“Then why are you-  
  
“I’m not mad.” Harry says.  
  
And the whole apartment is silent for the rest of the day.  
~~~  
“I’m not even mad.” Harry says that night.  
  
All day, the two had been in separate rooms. They weren’t really sure what happened, well, they knew, but Harry’s emotions were so weird that Harry decided to just. Separate themselves. Just for a little.  
  
When Harry was about to make dinner, he heard Louis moving around in the kitchen so he stayed put, away from Louis.  
  
Later, around 8, Harry ordered take out. Fried chicken and potatoes. Louis’ favorite. He paid for the food and brought it to his own room. Then he went across the hall and knocked on Louis’ room, getting a quiet, ‘come in’. When he opened the door, he found Louis curled up on his bed, watching something on his laptop. He looks tired and there were lines of worry on his forehead. Harry wants to hit himself for making his baby worry.  
  
Without saying anything, Harry picks the little boy up, making him squeak. Louis wraps his arms around his neck and Harry smiles, kissing his temple. He brings him to his room, putting him on his bed, turning the tv on but keeping the volume low.  
  
“I’m not mad.” He repeats when Louis gives him a look. “I think I’m just, I dunno, jealous? And yes, I know i shouldn’t be.” He adds when Louis gives him that ‘you should never to jealous’ look.  
  
“It’s just, when I saw Nick, naked with his arms around you, I hated it. I could literally see red. I hated how he touched you and he was with you. It probably isn’t healthy to feel so strongly about this but I can’t help it because you are the one making me feel this way and I’m not entirely sure how it’s possible but I still get this little flutter in my stomach when you say you love me.”   
  
When Harry is done with his speech, he has to take a huge breath. His face is warm and his hands were moving and, how did he get so out of breath.  
  
“Harry, I think I would have reacted the same way if I were in your position.” Louis starts. “Of course, I wouldn’t hide from you for a whole day. But I would get angry and upset and you don’t have to hole up in your room because of that.”  
  
Harry smiles at him. “So you’re not mad at me?”  
  
“There was a naked guy in my bed and you’re asking if I’m angry?” Louis says. “Fuck no, I’m not angry. I’m hungry and in a cuddly mood.”  
  
“Good.” Harry says, revealing the box of chicken.  
~~~  
 Louis’ alarm went off in the morning. He turned it off and sleepily got ready for school. Shower, teeth, hair. Harry had made him complete his homework before the show so that was already done.  
  
When he comes out of the bathroom, Harry’s awake, sitting up and rubbing his stomach.  
  
“Morning, love.” Louis says, slinging his backpack on his shoulders.  
  
“Morning.” Harry yawns. “Is it time for you to leave already?”  
  
“I’ve got to go now or I’ll miss the bus.” Louis rushes to say, pecking Harry on the lips. But as he leaves, Harry grabs his wrist and pulls him back.  
  
“Lou.”  
  
“Harry! I’ve got to rush!” Louis pouts as Harry kisses his chin.  
  
“I’ll make breakfast and then I’ll drive you to school. Okay?” Harry offers.  
  
Louis hums as Harry finally kisses him. “Sounds good.”  
  
And so, Harry gets up. They head to the kitchen where Louis gets his big bum on the counter and Harry gets out the eggs. Harry cracks the eggs into the pan and scrambles it, knowing that’s how Louis liked them. Harry leans to his left so he can kiss Louis but before their lips touch, there’s a knock on the door.  
  
“I’ve got it.” Louis says as Harry groans, letting his head fall on Louis’ shoulder. He presses a light kiss to Harry’s cheek before leaping to his feet.  
  
He shakes his hips a little as he walks to the front door. There is a peephole but he has to stand on his tip toes to see through it so Louis’ never bothers with it.   
  
“Hello!” Louis gets out before he even sees the person.  
  
“You’re cheery this morning.”   
  
Louis sees him and the smile is off his face and he’s shutting the door. The idiot gets his foot in before the door could actually close.  
  
“Come on, Lou.” Nick says in a whiny voice.  
  
“Do not call me that.” Louis says bluntly.  
  
“I’m sorry for what happened. When I’m drunk, I like to take my clothes off but even my drunken state knows that no means no so nothing happened between us!” Nick explains.  
  
“I don’t like it when fucking drunk people come into my bed naked!”  
  
“I’m sorry! I just came over to see if you wanted a ride to school.” He explains.  
  
“That won’t be necessary.” It’s Harry’s voice behind him. He feels one of Harry’s hands on the small of his back and sees the other one on the door jam. “Hello, Nick.”  
  
“H-hello, Mr. Styles.” Nick stutters.  
  
“I can take care of Louis so you don’t need to stop by anymore.” With a smile, Harry slams the door shut and Louis feels Harry’s chin on his head.  
  
“I hate him.”  
  
“So do I.” Louis giggles.  
  
Harry sighs and kisses the top of Louis’ head. Louis turns around to leave but Harry stays put, eventually leaning forward even more until Harry’s head is against the door, eyes closed.  
  
“Harry?” Louis says softly, looking up at him. His eyes open slightly and Louis can see the glimmer in his eyes. Harry goes right, leaning down to kiss him.  
  
“Hate him so much.” He mutters.  
  
Louis smiles against his lips. “And I love you so much.”  
  
Those words make Harry’s lips curl inward into a smile. Harry’s hands land on Louis’ body, one hand on his waist and the other on his cheek. With his long pointer finger, Harry sneaks underneath Louis’ shirt and traces circles on the soft skin of Louis’ hip. With his lips traveling down Louis’ throat, Harry nips him lightly. A noise of pleasure escapes Louis’ thin lips before he can catch himself.  
  
“I’m not getting to school on time, am I?” Louis whines when the taller man pulls the collar of his shirt aside, as to feel the skin of Louis’ shoulder.  
  
“You could always just not go.” Harry suggests, his hands already at Louis’ shirt buttons, unbuttoning them with ease.  
  
Louis lets his forehead hit the door as he battles with himself mentally. Harry’s kisses on his neck and hands playing with his nipples are a strong side but-  
  
“I can’t miss anymore school days, Hazza.” Louis says regretfully, running his hands through Harry’s curls. They’re so soft and when he shakes it, Louis can smell the new shampoo he started buying.  
  
Harry nips again and Louis reminds him and Harry huffs, his breath tickling Louis’ neck.  
  
“Come on, I’ll buy you something from Starbucks on the way to school.” Harry tells him, tearing himself away from the enchanting boy.  
  
Louis fixes himself up in the car only to get all fussed up again when Harry reaches over the console and leaves his hand just below Louis’ crotch.


End file.
